gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lord Hector Wildhayes
My Mistake! I forgot that there was an actualy hector Wildhayes. You may return. Terribly sorry. strike Strike 1. You have 1 strike for censored swearing on the LIN page. You cannot swear in any way on this wiki not even with stars(***). Video Just here to politely ask you not to upload those videos. We are trying to isolate Pearson from this wiki due to his history here, and if he doesn't care, he would stop. Second, that video wasn't deleted for profanity, it was deleted because it was made to slander an individual, and because of Pearson being isolated. War Actually make the war declaration a blog on the swiss wiki so matthew can view it. here is a link: Hector, please don't complain about the deletion. It was going to cause drama, several users in chat wanted it gone and we have a rule that restricts messages from banned users. Stop calling me "immature" and "cowardly", those insults do not get to me, I like to wave at them as they pass by ( Jack Sparrow quote ). I have my reasoning to delete the blog, you should understand that. Also, try editing some pages and improve things a bit more, as well as Elizabeth. It might make you feel better to write something, it always does for me. 01:28, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Matthew and I are waiting on chat. Yo Dawg --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] 01:30, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you understand our situations, and I understand that you want this page to be public. Unfortunately I believe it will cause to much and the users in chat agreed it was best to delete it. And the reason most of the spanish roleplayers are banned is because when they come here, most of them don't contribute, they just come to complain and cause fights. I'm not insulting you or your group, it's just a fact, really. 01:35, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Warning As per our policies, we ask that you refrain from advocating the unban of Pearson Wright, and understand that he is an infinitely banned user who, despite how many times you argue, will never be unbanned (thus the ''infinitely banned). Furthermore, we ask that you do not make open attacks directed at certain users; this includes the administration. Failure to comply with this warning and a continuation of these habits will result in a cooldown ban. Thank you for your understanding. Cheers, Jeremiah Garland R.E. I kindly ask that you restore my comment as there was nothing in it that directly and/or indirectly requested that Pearson Wright be unbanned. Your administration consists of 3 people, 1 of which is a dear friend of mine. You don't have to classify it as some private group, Mr. Jeremiah Garland. I'm sorry, but I can't say "you're welcome", because I do not ''understand why I am being "warned". Instead of calling me "illogical", perhaps you can explain to me how my comment merited deletion, when many of your comments are both condescending and pretentious in nature. I would love to speak with you in chat, one on one, if that is possible. Thank you so much. - The Pope Role-Play Rood What's ironic is, Switzerland isn't even mentioned in this. Come to think of it, I forgot to mention Switzerland. November 10, 2012 by Paradox Overlord Reply Blau Wolf XIII You Imperialist people make me sick, how do you ever expect several countries just to bow down to your weak power. You should look into the realistic effects. November 10, 2012 by Blau Wolf XIII William Seasteel I wasn't done making it. I was going to add a top note... November 10, 2012 by William Seasteel '''Lord Hector Wildhayes' .......... This guy is poisoned. Jesus. We expect them to bow down to us because: Spain - Pearson founded. Russia - Pearson founded. Portugal - Pearson founded. The Vatican and The Papal States - Pearson Founded. France - Pearson rules by marriage to its queen, Grace Goldtimbers. The Ottoman Empire - Pearson's loyal son Robert Shipstealer rules. Austria - Pearson's daughter Hannah Bluefeather rules. Switzerland - Pearson founded. Sicily and Corsica- Pearson founded, and his son Ben Squidskull rules. Naples - Pearson founded, and his sister Jade Stormfury rules. You're truly fortunate that we haven't gone ahead and expelled you all from Switzerland for treason, which we have the authority to do considering we created it for you. You have the audacity to call us weak? I'll give you a war that you'll never forget, little seed of evil. The realisistc events? You're a damn fool. The "reality" is that Pearson can exile all of you whenever he pleases seeing as he founded the nation that you geniuses have ruined. November 10, 2012 by Lord Hector Wildhayes William Seasteel Calm down. He is new to Roleplay... November 10, 2012 by William Seasteel Lord Hector Wildhayes As are you, Tyler. You're in no position to even consider betraying the very people that gave you the opportunity to rule. You'd NEVER get such an opportunity with England. You don't bite the hand that feeds you. November 10, 2012 by Lord Hector Wildhayes William Seasteel Dude seriously learn to sop acting rude. We aren't betraying the people who created us, as I said in my above comment, I am going to add a personal note. I am busy right now though. November 10, 2012 by William Seasteel Blau Wolf XIII I dont believe Pearson has founded switzerland, November 10, 2012 by Blau Wolf XIII Paradox Overlord Hector, Why did God create so many idiots? November 10, 2012 by Paradox Overlord Blau Wolf XIII Maybe because your the biggest one? November 10, 2012 by Blau Wolf XIII William Seasteel Blue, I would be appreciative if u stopped. Read the top of the blog. November 10, 2012 by William Seasteel Lord Hector Wildhayes Let's see: Proverbs 18:2 - "A fool takes no pleasure in understanding, but only in expressing his opinion." November 10, 2012 by Lord Hector Wildhayes Blau Wolf XIII Pearson left switzerland in ashes when it disintergrated. He also just wanted the whole of Europe because hes too greedy. Pearson is a bad person who shouldn't be given the rights to govern the mass of the world. November 14, 2012 by Blau Wolf XIII _______________________________________________________________________________________ R.E. Sir Joseph Grey Yes, indeed, those were some troublesome times for all of us and there was certainly a lot of stress accumulating throughout the POTCO United Nations Wiki in 2012 and 2013. I'd rather not look back at these moments as I've put the past behind me and am determined to focus solely on the future. :) Lord Hector Wildhayes (talk) 10:20, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hector Hey how do you contact pearson these days? lol Hiya Hello Hector, as you can see, I am alive. Be sure to tell my elder brother Pearson that he needs to contact me as soon as possible. I am however glad to see you doing well. take good care my friend. Jade Stormfury (talk) 01:24, May 19, 2014 (UTC)Jade Stormfury